Demolition Lovers
by flashdance
Summary: [DRABBLES]Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun. And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood. And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down. And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down. I'll see your eyes..
1. Hand in mine into your icy blues

The phone rang. I dropped my paintbrush and rushed into theother room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sora? What are you doing?"

"Oh. Hey Yuff—I'm repainting my bedroom."

"K well open the door, I just pulled up into your driveway." She hung up.

Confused, I set the phone down back into the receiver and hurried to the door. I opened it and saw her there. She was drenched and I saw traces of blood splatter on the white shirt she had underneath her jacket. I finally recognized the jacket as Leon's. Oh no…

"What'd you do this time?"

"I'm in deep shit. I gotta find some place to hide."

"Here?"

"I don't know. I know this is the first place they'd come looking for me—but I didn't know where else to go."

I panicked. What the hell was going on? I wanted to know what she did but was afraid to find out.

"You have any money I could borrow? I need gas money and I need to get out of here as soon as I can." She tugged on her large jacket and drops of water fell onto the carpet. I ran to my room, grabbed about two hundred dollars and was on my way out of my room—but I stopped and decided to grab my coat too. I dashed back out into the living room where she was. She turned around and saw that I had my jacket and shoes on.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

I don't know how she stayed calm in a situation like this. I think she just killed someone or robbed another jewelry store and she's being CALM. I was freaking out but trying so hard not to let it show.

"I'm going with you." I attempted to walk past her.

_And then I'd say to you, "We could take to the highway with this trunk of ammunition, too."_

She stuck her arm out and blocked me from the door, "What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?" I hated when she called me that. I'm eighteen now and she needs to stop calling me that.

I turned and stared at her. Her eyes didn't leave mine. I sighed, "Yuffie, I'm going with you."

She glared at me but didn't say anything. Right then someone shot at us and finally she said, "Let's go." We both ran outside and jumped into the car and off we went. We drove off into the night and neither one of us knew where were going to go.

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets._


	2. From silent dreames we never wake

RC: These are just drabbles. I kinda thought about making this into a chaptered fic, but I'm far too lazy to do that (lol) so I'll just add in drabbles whenever I come up with a new one.

* * *

I leaned against the windowsill and glanced out into the parking lot. I saw a blonde woman smoking outside her room and talking on the phone. The ground was wet; it's been raining for the past two days. I continued scanning the parking lot. No one. I let out a sigh (of relief) then turned my attention back to Yuffie who was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. We were in a cheap hotel room miles away from home. We've lost them, at least for now. I hate this. Always running and never feeling safe. I'm always scared now. I don't want to let her know I am, though. I wanted to come, I could have stayed—but I wanted to be with her. So I'm here. I'm scared out of my mind, never being able to sleep for more than four hours, not having time to just sit around and do nothing or play video games…but I'm with her. My hands were shaking so I shoved my fists into my pockets.

_Well I felt I couldn't take, another day inside this place  
from silent dreams we never wake, and in this promise that we'll make  
Starless eyes for heaven's sake, but I hear you anyway_

I still don't know what she's done to get into this whole mess, I haven't asked her. I think I'll just wait until she wants to tell me. I don't really care what she's done though—I'll follow her 'til the end. She hasn't been talking much since we got here. To the hotel I mean. We checked in, found our room and for the past hour she's been sitting in the same spot, with her back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. I on the other hand can't stay still; I keep fidgeting.

There was no TV in the room—what kinda crappy hotel does not have a TV? Stupid Sora. Why am I thinking about a TV during all of this? Of all—

"Sora?" her voice broke into my thoughts.

My head snapped up immediately, "Yeah?"

"You ok?" she crossed her legs Indian-style and leaned forward.

I cleared my throat and said "Yeah. I'm fine, Yuff."

We've been running for two weeks now, but it seems like it's been two months.

_Well I thought I heard you  
Say I like you, we can get out  
We don't have to stay, stay inside this place_

She knows I'm lying. I'm a very good liar, but I can never get one pass Yuffie. She gives me a serious face—and for the first time in days I want to laugh. Not cause any of this is funny, but the sight of Yuffie making a serious face is just hilarious. I couldn't stop my lips from forming a smile, though. She returned the smile. I guess she thought it was a reassuring smile. I guess this _is_ worth it..


	3. I've lost my fear of falling

_I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets. _

We almost make it to the end of the street and start dashing down Warrant Way. And just now, I realize how fast Yuffie can run. I couldn't hold out anymore—I was slowing down.

"NO! Sora…keep running!"

"Yuff……I'm trying." I was beginning to feel nauseous, now I remember why I didn't like running in high school.

"DAMNIT SORA." she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me into an alley. We hid there and watched the two cars race right by us.

"Ewe." Yuffie grimaced, "your breath _really _stinks."

"Sorry." I put my hand over my mouth.

Yuffie magically pulled out a pack of gum from her pocket. I raised my eyebrows. "What? You didn't expect me to walk out of a gas station without _stealing_ anything did you?"

I laughed. A full-hearted laugh. I amazed myself.

Before I knew it, they were there again—the guys that were after us. I guess that was mostly my fault for leaving a small (barely noticeable) trail of blood behind us. I didn't realize that until Yuffie pointed it out and I remembered I had a gash in my left arm. We sprinted towards the end of the alleyway.

_Don't stop if I fall and don't look back  
Oh baby don't stop— Bury me and fade to black_


End file.
